


Shattered pieces and Twisted Hearts.

by Spacesword16



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Nightmares, Non-Canonical Character Death, Off-screen Relationship(s), Past Domestic Violence, Possible Character Death, Stockholm Syndrome, domestic abuse recover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacesword16/pseuds/Spacesword16
Summary: After being hurt by the joker Harley realizes that his allusion of love was as fake as a three dollar bill. 
After finding Harley passed out on her doorstep, Ivy finds herself trying to help Harley pull herself back together to a place where she doesn't feel like she needs the joker to be anything while also trying to suppress her own growing affections for the eccentric blonde.





	

**Disclaimer: don’t own any of the characters, They belong to DC. I just got suckered into writing this for a cousin and then decided to post it on here.**

  
  
  
  


She never wanted to kill someone as much as she did in the moment that she saw the blonde flinch at the sound of her own pet’s knocking over a potted plant, much to Ivy’s annoyance with the beasts, though she bit back what she wanted to say and just began to clean up the mess in order to try to save the plant.

 

“Go on, get out of here you pair of idiots.” 

 

She growled at the beasts, who seemed to understand just how pissed that she was and retreated back to the couch, one laying on the sofa by its owner while the other began to gnaw on a bone by the front door.

 

_ And why can’t Harley actually get a normal pet besides those destructive mutts? _

 

Ivy wondered, sighing as she managed to transfer the plant into an empty vase she grabbed from the bookshelf, the cactus in it long dead after Harley had decided to  _ help. _

 

She could hear the sound of some stupid cartoon coming from the tv but chose to ignore it, otherwise, she would just worry about the laughter that wasn’t present for the first time.

 

“Harl?” 

 

Ivy called, noticing how the blonde jumped slightly as if she was jolted from her thoughts.

 

“I’m going into the city to get groceries….What do you want?” 

  
  


When the only thing she got in return was a shrug she sighed.

 

“You will be alright here alone, right? I mean, that clown can’t find you….my plants would have him for lunch.” 

 

Ivy stated earning a sniffle from her longtime friend.

 

“I thought he loved me, Red. I thought we would be together forever.”

 

Ivy had to resist the urge to roll her eyes at this as she sat down beside the blonde.

 

“How did you think he loved you when he just used you as some flunky? He hit you how many times? Kicked you out and now…..This.” Ivy stated, earning a look that may have supposed to have been a glare but with how heartbroken the younger woman was it lost any power it would have had.

 

“I’m sorry, I just don’t like seeing you get walked on like a doormat by that manipulative bastard.” 

 


End file.
